


Diablo: Worlds Apart

by Chapterdaze



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: F/M, post diablo 3 events, real life people get stuck in a damned world, that ought to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapterdaze/pseuds/Chapterdaze
Summary: When Aileen (demon hunter Aurea) gets stuck in the world of Diablo with her ex-boyfriend Michael (necromancer), she needs to find her way back to safety before Diablo finds out what he can do outside of his or the Sanctuary realm...With the help of a few familiar characters, Aileen and Michael set out to fight the evils threatening Sanctuary once again. Will they keep their true identity secret? Or will fate call for the inevtiable?
Relationships: demon hunter / necromancer
Kudos: 1





	1. Pologue

_It’s cold…_   
_This world…_   
_It’s cold, and reeks of the foul stench that death brings…_   
_I feel a faint heartbeat… But is it mine?_   
_I feel… Hazy…_   
_…._

The night was dark in these forests. Where the sun’s rays would barely traverse it by day, the trees would banish all light by dusk, plummeting the woods into a treacherous void. Even on this fateful night, the only source of light was the flickering, uncertain flame of a torch, held by a trembling hand. That hand belonged to the soldier Silmar. It was a habit now. Every evening, he would muster up his courage, and walk around the very edge of the forest on patrol duty. He would shake from limb to limb, and jump when he would hear a noise. Usually, the culprit of the noise was none other than a filthy rat, or a lost deer.   
Until now.   
“Wh-Who’s there?!” Silmar called out after hearing a low growl. There was no answer. Silmar looked around. Nothing but the decaying corpses of what had once been travelling merchants. Townsfolk. His fellow soldiers. Suddenly, the wind swept up. Silmar anxiously protected the weak flame from his torch. He thought he heard a cry in the distance. A chill ran up his spine. He closed his eyes. Whenever he felt afraid on the job, he’d count the three reasons why he joined the soldiers in the first place.   
“One…” He whispered to himself. “It would make my mother proud.”   
The wind picked up again.   
“Two…” Silmar backed away towards a tree. “I need to protect my childhood town…”   
The distant cry now became a howl.   
“Three…” Silmar breath became shallow and quick. “I need to avenge Ernau.”   
The moment he spoke the name of his fallen brother, a spark went through Silmar’s body. He stood upright, and held the flame above his head.   
“Who is there! Show yourself!”   
Silmar could see something moving on ground level near his ankles. Slowly, he lowered the torch. There, on the ground, between the rotting leaves, was a body. The body of a young, pale man. Silmar released the tension in his body. There were countless bodies in this forest. Fear was playing games with his mind again. Then, the body let out a shriek, and grabbed Silmar’s ankles in a death grip. Silmar screamed. he lost his balance, and fell. The torch flew out of his hands, and landed in a nearby puddle, killing the flame. Silmar panicked and kicked around, trying to free himself. But the strange man was too strong.   
“Help me!” Silmar cried out. The body screamed along. This startled Silmar, and he stopped kicking.   
“Where… where am I?” A quiet, raspy voice spoke to Silmar from the darkness.   
“Where are you?” Silmar echoed bewildered. Then, he grew angry.   
“Where are you? I’ll bloody well tell you where you are! You are trespassing our grounds! Attacking a guard! I should put you on trial right this instant! I-... I…” Silmar’s anger subdued. “Who are you anyway?”   
The strange man didn’t answer.   
“Oh by the heavens…” Silmar rose to his feet. “Get up. It’s dangerous this time at night. especially unarmed and without a source of light to guide you.”   
“Where are we going?” The strange man asked.   
“Where we are headed? To New Tristram of course!”


	2. Chapter 2

That night was calm in New Tristram. The fresh smell of blood and decay hung in the starless sky, reminding those still awake of the recent battle. Disaster had struck the land once again, and the town was plagued with demonic attacks as if nothing had changed in the past few months.   
But things certainly had. After the Nephalem Heroes defeated Malthael and the Black Soulstone was destroyed, the tormented spirits within were set free, and now roamed Sanctuary. The whereabouts of Diablo and the other Lords of Hell remained unknown, however, leaving the Heroes to search for them in realms beyond. The destruction of the Black Soulstone had also brought a familiar face back to New Tristram. Though she could never regain her mortal status again, it didn’t stop Leah from preparing the town for battle. She quickly got a following, among whom was a demon hunter, previously strange to Khanduras.   
“Ma’am, it is time to inspect the patrols,” the demon hunter called out from the shadows. Her eyes were wearily scanning the crowd surrounding the spirit of Leah, who nodded.   
“Very well. Let us head to the gates.”  
They left the town’s square. They had done this routinely since Leah had managed to round up soldiers for a Tristram army. She had told the demon hunter that evil could be lurking anywhere, and that they needed absolute vigilance if they were to survive this anewed threat.   
“Ah, Leah and Aurea. Good to see you!” A man clad in shimmering armor walked over to the two ladies, smiling and spreading his arms wide.   
“Captain Gunber. How are your men?”   
The smile immediately faded. “Well, all have returned safely and unharmed from their patrols. Save for one soldier…”  
“Let me guess,” Aurea spoke. “Silmar?”   
The captain sighed. “Silmar.”  
“You might consider assigning him to a watchtower instead, captain,” Aurea said in an almost humorous manner.  
“Can’t. He’s afraid of heights.”  
Aurea sighed. “Don’t worry, I’ll search for him.”  
“No need,” Leah interrupted. She pointed towards the forest beyond the gates. “There he is.”  
“What is he carrying?” The captain tried to get a closer look through the spines of the gate.  
“Is that… A corpse?”   
“No. It’s a man, and he’s alive.”  
The other soldiers at the gate now became uneasy too.   
“Doesn’t he know better than to not bring strangers here?”  
“What if that guy is infected?”  
“Should we even open the gates?”  
All eyes were now on Aurea. Captain Gunber turned to her.   
“On your sign, we will open the gates.”  
Aurea nodded, and grabbed her crossbows.   
“Steady…” the captain called out to his men.   
Slowly, the gates openend. Aurea tightened the grip around her weapons. Silmar came closer.   
“No… It can’t be…” Aurea lowered her crossbows a tad in disbelief.   
“Is that… A necromancer?” Captain Gunber looked from Aurea to the stranger clinging on to Silmar and back. “Is that one of Rathma’s followers?”   
“It looks to be…” Leah answered.   
Silmar stopped in front of the three. the stranger let go of his shoulders, and tried to stand on his own.   
“What is your business here?” Aurea demanded.   
“I… I have no clue…” The stranger looked at them with faint distrust. Silmar scratched his head.  
“He’s been this way ever since I found him.”  
“You fool, you shouldn’t have brought him here in the first place,” Aurea retaliated coldly.   
“Now now Aurea, no harm has ever come from offering shelter to a stranger here in New Tristram. Most of the time anyway,” captain Gunber tried to calm the demon hunter.   
“I agree,” Leah confirmed. “Let him stay in my old room at the Slaughtered Calf Inn.”  
“Very well then. I will speak to him first thing in the morning,” Aurea now focused on Silmar. “You should consider yourself lucky that you haven’t brought any discomfort to the town on accident.”   
And with that, the gates closed. 


End file.
